


reunion

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [32]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Family Reunions, Fluff, Happy Birthday Hagakure Hiroko, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 09:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19499680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel





	reunion

Hiroko's foot hits the ground, then back up, _down-up-down-up-down-up_. It's a comforting mantra, and one she desperately needs right now.

_"Only six out of sixteen survived... I don't know about your son..."_

No.

No, Yasuhiro is alive. He has to be. She won't accept anything else.

She twirls the strings of her jacket around her fingers, not sure what she's expecting. The survivors are coming here soon, and she doesn't know _what_ she'll do if Yasuhiro isn't one of them.

And in the distance-

_"Mom!"_

And they're hugging, and Yasuhiro's sobbing, and she's so damn _relieved_ that she can barely breathe, because they're _together_ and _alive_ , and in this world, that's enough.


End file.
